l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hitomi Kazaq
Kazaq was the son of Qamar, Enlightened Madness, Part Three, by Rich Wulf of the Asp Bloodline. He was appointed as the Speaker of Akasha. Way of the Naga, p. 4 When Kokujin tattooed him became Hitomi Kazaq. Early Years The Kazaq in his youth proved not only to be exceptionally courageous, intelligent, and strong but was also born with the gift of prophecy. In his dreams, he saw glimpses of the future, and if he acted swiftly enough he found he could prevent dire events from occurring. The Legion of the Dead: The Lost Son Visions In 1130 Kazaq saw a particularly grim vision. A Dragon named Hitomi dragged the Pale Eye from the sky. Her actions sent the Bright Eye bleeding to its grave. For twenty-seven days darkness and madness consumed the Empire. Life became death, death became life, and all was changed forever. For twenty-seven days, darkness ruled the earth. Hidden Emperor, p. 13 A new being, a beast forged of the stuff of heavens and the heart of the Foul, reigned over the mortal world from the darkness. The balance between light and darkness was thwarted and all began a spiral into ruin. Legions, Part VIII Emissary Hoping to prevent this horrible event, Kazaq took a delegation of Naga to Kyuden Hitomi to meet with Hitomi. The Naga were greeted with open arms. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 21 They claimed that a dark future was in store for Hitomi if she did not step down and turn to the Akasha for aid. Hitomi refused Kazaq's aid and sent him away. Tattooed The Naga were allowed to leave peacefully, but it was at this point that they were attacked and massacred by Kokujin, who believed their insults to Hitomi could not stand. All the Naga except Kazaq were killed, and Kokujin bent Kazaq's will to the Dragon Clan by tattooing him. Kazaq became Hitomi Kazaq. Hitomi Kazaq (Hidden Emperor 3 Title) Siege of Sleeping Mountain Kazaq was accepted into the ranks of the Dragon and a terrible war between Dragon and Naga began as the Qamar sought both to rescue his son and prevent Kazaq's vision from coming to pass. In 1132 Kazaq was part of the besieged Lady's court at Kyuden Hitomi. He showed no respect to Kokujin, and a the mad Kikage Zumi and the naga were at odds. Hitomo had an outburst and reminded Kokuji who really wielded the Togashi's Daisho. Hitomi Kobai had returned from the Imperial Court and confirmed the Imperial Legions would fight against the naga. Hitomi knew her battle was no longer in the Mortal Realm, but she would not leave her fellows in their final hour. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Severed from the Akasha When Hitomi realized Kokujin had become more of an enemy than a friend she cast him from her sight. She attempted to undo the magic he had performed on Kazaq and make amends with the Naga people, but it was too late. Kazaq had become permanently separated from the Akasha, technically an abomination in the eyes of his people. The Qamar cared little for such tradition and encouraged his beloved son to return to the city of Siksa and be welcome. The Kazaq refused, unwilling to be constantly reminded of all he had lost. The Lying Darkness' influence upon Hitomi had severed Kazaq from the Akasha. The loss of the Kazaq alerted the entire Naga race to the presence of the Foul, in its manifestation as the Lying Darkness, in the Dragon mountains. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 20 War Against Shadow When the armies of the clans marched toward Volturnum, Hitomi spoke from the Heavens. Hitomi Kagetora chose his six most trusted warriors Hitomi Reju, Hitomi Akuai, Hitomi Kobai, Hitomi Bujun, Hitomi Pukku, and Hitomi Kazaq- They were forced by Lady Moon to remain behind, not to join their brethren at Volturnum. In the Battle of Oblivion's Gate the Hitomi sacrificed themselves to gain the battle against the Shadow. They thrown their bodies against the Goju, and combined their tattoo magic in an explosive, suicidal display. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 75 Death Wandering alone, Kazaq's visions of the future often led him to those who were in need. He did what he could to aid them, bringing peace and hope even to those who were terrified of his inhuman form. He died in the War of Spirits, defending a helpless peasant village from the Steel Chrysanthemum's armies. Legion of the Dead Severed from the Akasha, his soul floated free upon the Spirit Realms. As in life, he went where his visions lead. His latest vision was one of hope. The battle to come would be terrible but also offered the hope that he might be reunited with the Akasha once more. That vision had led the Kazaq to Yomi, where in 1166 he joined the Legion of the Dead. Tsukune, the Fortune of Rebirth, was able to restore Kazaq to the Akasha when his choices during his vision in the Realm of Thwarted Destiny added stability to the newly created realm. Vision has to Come He was again in the Akasha, and shared with his father, Isha, the vision he had decades ago, which was now clear in his mind. Isha told him that Hitomi did not become the monster he foresaw. Kazaq retorted, Hitomi never was the beast forged of the stuff of heavens and the heart of the Foul she merely aided in its creation. Kazaq's vision had come to pass. External Links * Hitomi Kazaq (Hidden Emperor 3) Category:Naga Hitomi Kazaq